Bat Bogey Hex
by kody-james
Summary: A story about how Sirius Black fell hopelessly in love with Rory Simmons, the nightmare turned into his dreams. The problem is, how does he get Rory to love him back? And with their mini arguments and on going prank war, it seems as if there is no hope for him... {Plus October the 31st 1981 June the 18th 1996 2nd of May 1998 Epilogues}


"You are so dead!" I shout at the notorious, filthy boy in front of me, shooting a Bat-Bogey Hex at him. Smirking, I flip my curly Ebony black hair over my shoulder and laugh at his physical pain where Sirius Black is now currently running for his life and screaming.

"You will pay for that, Simmons!" He yells high pitched when the bats catch up to him momentarily. "Alright be sure to find me when the bats stop attacking." I say turning and walk back into the Great Hall.

Seeing my satisfied smile, my best friend Lily's eyes widen and shakes her head. "You didn't."

"Oh yes I did." I say giggling and sit down next to her and heap a spoon of baked beans onto my plate. Stuffing a spoonful into my mouth, I look up at Lily's stern face amused and shrug saying, "He deserved it."

"So what did he do this time to deserve it?" She asks sighing giving up on scolding me. "Pulled my skirt up so everybody could see my panties, and then he decided to grope me." I say.

"Okay so the toerag deserved it." Lily says shaking her head smiling and eating a mouthful of jam toast.

"What have we got first today?" My other best friend Hestia Jones says sitting down across from us. "Charms, I think." Marlene says sitting down next to her.

"Why's Sirius Black screaming like a girl and running like a pelican out the front of the Great Hall with bats after him?" Mary asks giggling coming after Marlene.

"I hexed him and told him to find me after the hex stops, which won't be for another couple of hours. Wait till he finds out the bats don't actually harm him, an alteration I made." I say laughing.

The five of us laugh before eating and continuing to eat our breakfast in peace with the occasional scream of Sirius.

"Alright class, today we will be learning the Bat Bogey charm. Yes I know that this is N.E.W.T. levelled charm practice, but I thought that we could make an exception." Professor Flitwick says starting to teach us the charm.

I wasn't listening however, just enjoying the sight over a grumpy Sirius Black glaring at me with bogeys mixed into his chestnut curls, and a dead bat still sat on his shoulder. With all due respect, he of course, doesn't know that it's still there. Or that there is a temporary sticking charm on it with a counter curse that I produced.

"Ms. Simmons, I assume that you are listening." Flitwick says making me snap out of my trance and look up at the small man. "Of course professor." I say smiling.

"Well I presume you should know exactly what you are doing, care to demonstrate?" He asks quirking an eyebrow. "As you wish professor." I say picking up my wand and pointing it once again at Sirius.

As he realises what I am doing, his eyes widen and he screams when another batch of bats come flying at him, then dives onto the floor screaming, "I'M DONE, I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOU MERLIN, FORGIVE ME FOR MY SINS!" I smirk satisfied once again.

"Padfoot you are on your own for this." James Potter says from his spot next to Sirius' empty seat, laughing and looking down on his best mate. "James!" Sirius shouts pleading.

After classes were done for the day, Lily and I made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" The Fat Lady asks. "Toad Venom." The door creaked open and we walked back inside. "Aurora." Lily goes to say, "It's Rory, Lils. You know I hate being called Aurora." I say smiling at my blushing friend.

"Right, Rory, what do you want to do tonight?" She asks tying her waving red hair into a messy bun. "Hmm, prank Sirius?" I ask smiling. She grins but shakes her head, "Really Rory. Leave the poor boy alone. I think he is having a hard enough time combing out bogeys for the last thirty minutes." Lily says laughing.

I shrug but flop down onto the red Gryffindor armchair. ' _Oof!'_ I hear something, no someone, say from underneath me. "Merlin Rory, if you wanted to sit on me you could have just said." Remus says from underneath me. I giggle. "Sorry Remmie." I say getting up.

"All good." He says looking down at his book again. "Where's Emmeline?" I ask him referring to his crush and my other best friend. He blushes furiously before leaning over and whispering harshly, "How do you know?"

"Puh-lease, even something blind could tell you have it in for Ms. Vance." I say kicking back into an _empty_ armchair across from Remus. "Is it really that obvious." He says leaning back blushing. "Yep." I say closing my eyes and end the conversation there.

Today has been, wonderful.


End file.
